


My Universe

by SugarSweetest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fem Eren - Freeform, Fem Levi, Mikasa is in it, Solar System AU, all the mini planets, fluffly, levi x eren - Freeform, only their names are used but, so is izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But how will she grow without my heat and light to guide the way?”</p><p>Madam Moon simply smiled and shook her head</p><p>“Why my Sun, Even from afar she gets too hot, just almost to burning point! And for the light, well since we can both see your radiating smile, and glimmering beauty from where we stay, I am positive if we got any closer we would surely lose all sight, because we would never see anything as breathtaking as you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet for once

**_‘My Universe’_ **

**_~Lady Sun~_ **

 

_ When the universe was first created nothing was there. _

_ No stars to light the way, no planets to sustain new life. _

_ Until the Sun was born _

_ The tiny little ball of light started out small and she moved from place to place, never confining to one lone part of the universe. But as she got bigger and brighter she got even more lonely with every passing minute.  _

 

_ While floating through her empty lonely universe she saw a beautiful show of lights and color. Rocks and ice danced joyfully to the song of creation ,continuing their perfect harmony with the multi-colored gases and stars that hummed along with the tune that was played.  _

_ Lady Sun couldn't believe her eyes.  _

_ Stars were scattered everywhere talking and laughing  _

_ The newest Planets flew around playing tag with each other like little children. _

_ Across from them was a small group of moons that were just quietly talking together watching the baby planets play.  _

_ Oh to the Sun everything was perfect she wasn’t alone anymore, everyone was together and finally happy.  _

 

_ Everyone circled around her and talked and danced to their little hearts content but not every planet and moon were around her. The littlest planet was sitting in the back behind everyone else playing with some young stars her moon put down for her.  _

_ When Lady Sun walked over to them the small planet dropped her stars and ran behind her moon holding on to her leg.  _

 

**_“Why my planet, my friend why do you hide?”_ **

 

**_“My Sun, my Sun oh please stay away! If you come too close I will surely burn, and my Mother Moon would be lost without me, like I would be without Her!”_ **

 

_ Lady Sun backed away hands holding to her chest, she might not know how long she’s been with every new face in this never ending universe but she did know she could never live with one of them unwanting of her love and affection. _

 

**_“My planet, my friend tell me your name so I can make this up to you!”_ **

 

**_“My Sun, this is Earth. She is one of your newest friends, and I am her Moon. It truly hurts_ **

**_me to say that sadly, My Sun, my Earth can not dance and play with you and the others. She is fragile and still growing, and I must do what I can to keep her safe.”_ **

 

**_“But how will she grow without my heat and light to guide the way?”_ ** ****_  
  
_

_ Madam Moon simply smiled and shook his head _

 

**_“Why my Sun, Even from afar she gets too hot, just almost to burning point! And for the light, well since we can both see your radiating smile, and glimmering beauty from where we stay, I am positive if we got any closer we would surely lose all sight, because we would never see anything as breathtaking as you.”_ **

 

_ Lady Sun had wandered the whole universe before this.  _

_ She had been every place there might ever be.  _

_ But she has never, heard something so heartfelt.  _

 

**_“Madam Moon, I don't know what to say.”_ **

 

_ Again she simply just smiled  _

 

**_“My Sun, there is nothing to say. We are only pointing out basic facts.”_ **

 

_ As Madam Moon told her these words, Lady Sun seemed to get ever brighter. Lady Sun walked back to the far circle that everyone else was playing in,as she came closer to her warm center Mercury came and hugged Lady Sun until her face was hidden in Lady Sun’s dress.  _

 

**_“My Lady, My sun! You went away to that poor tiny planet, leaving me and the others for so long! We all surely believed that you were leaving us for such a foolish planet, Oh what joy I now possess knowing our Sun is back!”_ **

 

_ Lady Sun seemed to dim a few shades when little Mercury was done talking. _

_ From that moment on Lady Sun would secretly talk to and visit Little Earth and her beautiful Moon whenever she could. _

**Author's Note:**

> There will be about 4 chapters but this is a light cute fic!
> 
> Please comment and hit me up on tumbler and insta!


End file.
